1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to an apparatus and method for attaching an accessory to a shoe heel and more particularly is directed to attaching a replacement for a worn stiletto heel tip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stiletto heels are commonly worn for fashion, as part of professional business attire, or by persons seeking additional height. These high heel shoes have a relatively narrow lower heel and a heel tip (also referred to as heel lift, dowel lift, or top piece). The heel tip is attached to the bottom of the heel post for protection against the severe abrasive pressure on the heel during normal walking. To securely fasten the heel tip to the heel, a nail stem is driven into a bore extending along the heel post. Various types of heel tips have been devised, but at the present time, conventional heel tips consist of a hard rubber part molded around a metal nail head with the nail stem protruding beyond the rubber material.
A large amount of stress and pressure is concentrated on a heel tip from the impact against the ground, especially when walking on uneven or high-friction surfaces such as concrete. Such forces, coupled with the small surface area of the heel, often cause heel tips to wear out and require frequent replacement. Worn out heel tips are an “in-the-moment”problem that continually plague shoe wearers who wear stiletto heels. Heel tip replacement, the most acceptable solution, is not an instant fix mainly because it requires pulling out the worn heel tip. Although repair at home is possible, most stiletto heel wearers do not have the equipment or expertise to perform this repair without damaging the heels and thus are compelled to take these heels to a shoe repair professional. Professional repair can take several days or a week or more. If an individual forgets to take the stiletto heel in for professional repair (or does not leave enough time for processing), the heels will either not be available or the individual will be stuck with the adverse side effects of worn out heel tips at an inopportune time. The general process of getting heel tips professionally replaced can be a hassle and big source of frustration, especially for those with a tight schedule.
Presently, a simple, instant fix for a worn out heel tip is not available to consumers. Consequently, many people delay replacement and continue to walk on worn out heel tips, sometimes wearing heels away completely until remnants of the metal nail are all that remain. Walking on worn out heel tips involves a variety of adverse side effects. First, the metal nail head can mark, scrape, and generally damage floors. Second, the metal nail head is slippery and increases the risk of sliding on smooth surfaces while walking on such surfaces. The heel tip serves as a protective buffer between the heel post, generally comprising of a vulnerable plastic material, and the ground. As a result, walking on a worn out heel tip can completely wear down the protective hard rubber layer surrounding the metal nail head, exposing the heel post to fraying, erosion, and other damage from friction. Lastly, the exposed metal nail makes a loud, distinct clicking sound as it strikes the ground during walking. This is often viewed as unprofessional in a business environment while being generally bothersome and embarrassing.
Women that work in a more formal business setting commonly wear shoes with a stiletto heel on a daily or regular basis as part of their workplace attire. Due to the frequency of wear, the issue of worn heel tips is a common problem for this group of women. With no quick and easy fix presently available, coping with worn heel tips is especially inconvenient during tightly scheduled business trips that often require being in transit, running around in airports, walking, and standing more than usual. With increased walking and standing, the loud sound of the metal nail head hitting the ground is more noticeable. This sound is distracting and projects an unprofessional image. Aside from the sound, worn out heel tips can result in a visibly unsightly appearance, as the heel post and heel fabric start to noticeably fray with continued wear.
Most commonly, there are instances when women forget to bring their shoes in for a heel tip replacement and are then stuck with the adverse side effects of worn out heel tips at an inopportune time, such as a business trip or a special occasion. This can be a very frustrating revelation with no easy fix.
There is record of prior attempts to create devices and methods for repairing heel tips. These inventions fall into two categories: 1) a reconstruction of the heel tip and heel post, mostly aimed at shoe manufacturers and focused on providing an improved mode of replacing worn heel tips without special skills or tools and 2) temporary support devices that attach to heel tips primarily designed to protect the heel tip from uneven or soft surfaces and likewise protect the floor or other soft surfaces against dents and damage from heel tips, with the most notable feature being a larger, wider base for delivering support and distributing force.
The first category of heel repair is not well adapted for use by consumers without specialized skills. The second category consisting of temporary heel tip attachments has been unsuccessful for a variety of reasons or are cumbersome and noticeable due to the large base. Additionally, the primary function of these prior art cases is different from the embodiments of the present invention, subsequently leading to inherently different designs.